Secret Kiss
by takai-megami-chan
Summary: Draco corners Harry in an empty corridor and blackmails him...for a kiss. Harry is confronted by feelings he thought he'd shelved away. Draco is tortured by Harry's conflicted kisses. Will they solve their problems or walk away with regrets?


Harry Potter hit the stone floor of the hallway with a sharp smack, his books flying and his glasses skittering away across the floor. He heard a snicker behind him and he jumped to his feet, whirling around to find himself face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What the hell was that for, asshole? Were you just waiting for me to walk by here so you could trip me?" His face was flushed and his knees and wrists throbbed from impact.

"Maybe," the blonde replied, an amused half smirk gracing his delicate features. His eyes roved over Harry, carefully taking in his flushed face and his robe, which hung limply from one shoulder, leaving a very nicely toned body prominently evident beneath his school clothes. Harry turned back around with an angry grunt to gather his fallen belongings. Draco wet his lips hungrily as he watched him kneeling on the ground. When Harry had gathered all his books and began carefully searching the floor for his glasses, Draco chuckled again, pushing away from the wall and standing before the 'golden boy'.

"Looking for these?" he drawled, dangling a pair of black rimmed glasses between two long, slender fingers. Harry looked up and he growled low in his throat, the sound sending delicious shivers up and down Draco's spine. His smirk grew into a full-on grin. Harry jumped up and lunged for the glasses, which Draco yanked out of reach at the last second. Placing one hand on Harry's strong shoulder, Draco kept the glasses just out of Harry's grasp.

"Hand them over, Malfoy!" Draco chuckled as Harry's arms stretched past his ears, trying in vain to reach his glasses. He gave Harry a shove and stepped forward, keeping one hand on the boy's thin shoulder and the other a safe distance away. The result made Harry stumbled into the wall, held in place by the Slytherin's surprisingly strong grasp.

Harry flushed, "Malfoy, what're you doing?"

Draco smirked, "Oh, nothing. Just a bit of fun."

Harry growled. "Give them back, Malfoy!"

"It'll cost you." The blonde twirled Harry's glasses teasingly.

He sighed, "What?"

"A kiss." Draco's smirk widened as Harry pulled a face. "Tut tut, you're blushing!" It was true. Harry could feel the blood rush to his face…as well as a small bit of it being siphoned off to…'other' areas of his body at the thought of kissing his- he hated to admit it- beautiful male nemesis while being pressed against a cool stone wall in a dark lonely corridor where no one could hear them as they- "So? What'll it be: a broken pair of glasses or a kiss from me?"

Harry gave a start, jerked from his thoughts. He gritted his teeth. "You know what? Keep them. I'll just…I'll just go buy a new pair." He sighed and ran a hand through his messy black locks.

Draco frowned: Time for stage two. "Would you be willing…for this?" He watched as Harry's eyes widened. Draco twirled a thin wooden rod between his fingers, now clasping both it and Harry's glasses.

"My wand!" he gasped, his voice cracking in surprise. He quickly shoved his hands in his pockets, searching for what wasn't there. "How did you…actually, I don't care. Give it back!" Harry lunged for it but Draco held him back.

"Ah, ah, ah. You know my requirements. Kiss me or lose them both. It's all up to you, Harry." Harry slumped slightly in defeat. The 'wonder boy', as Draco affectionately called him, mumbled his assent. "Good." Draco couldn't help giggling excitedly. Finally, he was going to kiss Harry Potter: his nemesis and his unrequited love. Little did he know that a nearly identical train of thought was rocketing through Harry's mind at the same moment.

"Why do you want to kiss me so badly, anyways?" Draco frowned.

"That's not part of the deal," he growled. Draco lurched forwards, locking lips with Harry. Harry gasped and moaned involuntarily when Draco's tongue slipped between his lips. He savored Draco's honey apple taste, twining their tongues and forcing their lips closer together. Draco moaned, his senses filling with Harry's sweet cinnamon and licorice flavor. Harry let his eyes slide shut and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders, pulling him closer. There was the sound of wood and metal on stone as Draco dropped Harry's glasses and wand and gripped his slim hips. Draco shivered as Harry moaned and pressed his hips forward, grinding experimentally against the blonde. Draco broke the kiss and pressed his lips to Harry's ear.

"Why are _you _kissing back?" Suddenly, Harry realized what he'd just done and ran, snatching his wand and glasses from the floor on his way. Draco collapsed against the wall as he watched Harry dash down the corridor. He turned a corner and Draco slid down to the floor with a groan.

"Damn…" he murmured.

Haloo! 'Tis me, Hana! BACK FROM THE DEAD! Or, rather, back from writers' block…Bah…I'm about to go back to some of my other stories, so I thought I'd wrap up this little ditty I've had hanging around. It'll probably get shelved away as "In Progress", though…don't know why I bother…Oh well. Enjoy! Watch as I whore myself for reviews: REVIEWS PWEEZ!


End file.
